Where do we go from here?
by TexasGril
Summary: It had been an unusually calm day. Not too many calls but enough to keep everyone busy. The radio came alive towards the end of the shift, "1519, respond to domestic disturbance at 1520 Osborn Street." Andy grabbed the radio, "1519 responding." Thanks to mahtra for all her help with this one!
1. Chapter 1

**I am not sure if this is a one shot or not. The story is about how something that happens on shift can make things go sideways later on, the other stuff just happens to be there. Will see. **

**This story is Rated T and the time frame is sometime after 4.10**

**Some of you will not like this story.**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…**

It had been an unusually calm day. Not too many calls but enough to keep everyone busy.

The radio came alive towards the end of the shift, "1519, respond to domestic disturbance at 1520 Osborn Street."

Andy grabbed the radio, "1519 responding." Andy flipped the lights on as Nick pulled out onto the road. When they arrived they saw a man and a woman hitting each other in the front yard.

Nick and Andy jumped out of the car and tried to separate them. Andy got the wife up against their squad car while Nick pinned the husband to the ground just as Oliver and Chloe pulled up.

Nick handed the guy over to Chloe as he dusted himself off, "Thanks for the help Chloe."

He was just walking over to their squad car, when the husband charged past Nick.

"Shit" Oliver cursed quickly grabbing the wife to get her and Andy out of the way. The husband slammed into Andy, knocking her into the squad car. Andy hadn't had time to do much more than shriek before Nick had run over and thrown him to the ground.

"Move again and I will beat you into next week." He hissed through his teeth and threw another punch at him.

It took Oliver all his strength and an authoritative "Stop, stop! Nick, STOP!" to get him off the man.

"You pig you just made the biggest mistake of your life!" Nick was slowly coming to his senses again, when he heard the husband threatening him.

He had heard that one before, so all he did was to stand up and chuckle. "Says the one going to jail. Right buddy!" He looked over his shoulder and saw Chloe helping Andy sit on the curb. He narrowed his eyes and turned back to the perp. With a sudden edge to his voice he added. "Your biggest mistake was hurting my partner." He then turned to see Chloe helping Andy sit on the curb.

Nick walked over, "You ok, Andy?" He bent down to look at her. Andy kind of waved at him as she tried to catch her breath.

"She got the wind knocked out of her. I called for a bus already." Chloe said trying to calm Nick while attending to Andy. "Will you please put the wife in the car."

Nick straightened up and walked over to the woman. When he had steered her into the back of their squad he turned around and saw, that Oliver had done the same with his own car.

When the bus arrived, Nick returned to Andy. The EMT looked at Nick, "We are just going to take her in since she is having trouble breathing. May have a cracked rib."

Andy protested, "Really I am fine, tell them Nick."

"And with that line, I will be going with you guys."

Andy frowned and the EMT smirked, "No problem."

Nick patted Andy's hand. "Let me get Chloe to drive our squad car. She can pick us up once you have been checked out."

After Chloe finished booking the husband and wife, she headed over to the hospital and joined Nick in the waiting room.

"Hey, have you heard anything?"

"When we first arrived, they let me back there and then all of a sudden they kicked me out. The nurse told me the doctor would be out soon."

"Ok, I will call Frank and let him know. Traci also asked that you update her, she is on a homicide scene with Swarek. She just wants to know she is ok."

"Yeah, she texted Andy several times, I am trying to answer her."

"You have Andy's phone?" Chloe stood up looking at him puzzled.

"Yeah." Nick ignored her curious looks. He knew Andy had told Gail about their relationship, but they had kept it on the down low with the rest of their friends from 15.

"Hmm." Chloe turned to step outside to make a phone call.

Two hours later, Chloe was driving Nick back to the station to get his car. They were keeping Andy overnight for observation. Chloe was utterly confused, why Nick refused to explain why they kept McNally overnight. She had hinted about it, but after a while, when she realized she wouldn't get any information out of Nick, she had dropped the topic and promised to pass on the good news that Andy was fine.

* * *

Ten days later Andy and Nick were sitting in their squad car taking a snack break. Nick had gotten her a hot tea and muffin, while he got his usual cup of coffee. He kept teasing her because she wasn't allowed to drink coffee.. Both enjoyed the moment sipping their drinks with the windows rolled down and a nice breeze coming through the squad car.

"What movie do you want to catch tonight?" Nick looked at her eating that big muffin trying not to get it all over her uniform. Nick chuckled and handed her a napkin.

"Well, they have the new Star Trek movie out for rent. I mean you did give me that fancy TV gadget thing for my birthday, it's kind of cool like that." Andy smiled as she took the napkin from Nick.

Before Nick could answer, Andy saw someone walk up to Nick's window on the driver's side of the squad car.

There was a pop and Nick slumped forward, his blood flying everywhere. Andy tried to move, to get out of the car when she saw the gun pointed at her. Another pop was heard and Andy lost her breath, she couldn't breath. The next pop she felt pain and the world spinning. Before she knew it she was being pulled out of the car, she tried to fight but blacked out as soon as she felt the pavement beneath her.

Traci and Sam were driving back from interviewing a victim, making idle chitchat about the case when the radio came alive.

"Umm… Shots have been fired. You have two officers shot. …We are at the corner of, ummm," The man was screaming at this point.

"Sir, may I ask who am I speaking to?" said dispatch.

"My name is Steve. The nametag on the uniform I am giving first aid to says 'McNally'. The other guy is still in the car. I don't think I can save him. Somebody tackled the gunmen, I think. We are in front of the coffee shop on East College and 1st street. You need to hurry, these guys are in rough shape."

Dispatch came alive a that point, "All available officers, respond to 2202 East College Ave, Officer's in jeopardy. Respond with caution."

Sam looked at Nash and floored it.

When they arrived, there were officers everywhere. Oliver ran up to them as they made their way from their car, "Traci, I need you to go to the hospital now! They took Andy to St. Luke's. She was bleeding out. She took one in the vest. But with the second one she wasn't so lucky. The bastard hit her in the side. Sam just go with her, Luke is on his way to help with this." Oliver waved around. Sam noted he looked so pale. "I sent all the rookies there. They don't need to see this."

Sam turned to see why Oliver was keeping Nash away from the scene.

There in the driver's side of the squad car was Nick, with a gunshot wound to the head. He was slumped over; his eyes still open looking at the world

"Sam, go."

He took his partners arm and guided her back to their car. Sam knew she fought hard not to panic. "They can handle this. Let's go, see how McNally is doing." Traci tried not to panic as Sam put her back into the car.

* * *

When Oliver arrived at the hospital, almost all of the 15 were there, waiting for answers. Everyone walked around in silence. Traci held Gail as Sam paced back and forth.

Sam saw Oliver walk over to Frank and made a beeline for him.

"What happened?" Sam barked out as he pulled Frank and Oliver into the hallway.

Oliver sighed, "According to the guy who tried to tackle the gunman, he just walked up to the window and shot Collins point blank range in the head. Then he went after Andy. While another bystander pulled Andy out of the car and administered first aid a second one tried to tackle the gunman. I am sure you heard the civilian on the radio asking for help. When they took Andy, she was in bad shape."

Sam looked like he could kill someone. "Who was it? Do you think they were the target or was this something bigger?"

Oliver didn't know what to do. So he gave his friend a tight smile and searched for a way to explain. "After talking to witnesses, we figured out it was the husband from the domestic not to long ago they responded to. He attacked Andy and Nick tackled him. The guy told Nick he would live to regret it. So, yes, Luke thinks they were targeted." He patted Sam on the shoulder; "The whole force is on the hunt for him. We will get him, I promise."

Sam ran a hand through his hair. How could this happen?

Frank had heard the story several times now, so he stood back and watched both of his friends. All he could think of was how a life was wasted because of revenge. When he saw the look in Sam's eyes he felt like he should talk to him. "It could have been any one of us on that call. Sometimes these things just get out of control and go sideways."

But before Sam had time to lunge himself at Frank in his anger, Oliver had grabbed his arm and directed his attention elsewhere. "Look, the doctor is coming out."

They hurried back into the waiting room as the Doctor called, "I am looking for Tommy McNally, Nick Collins or Traci Nash for Andrea McNally."

They all heard the list, but only Sam was surprised that Nick was listed right after Tommy.

Frank stepped up to the doctor just as Traci did. "This is Traci Nash. Her father, Tommy McNally is being notified. Nick Collins was with her tonight. Unfortunately he was killed by the same gunman."

Everyone around them flinched when Frank said Nick was killed. Gail held onto Traci as Sam walked up, bracing both of them up. Traci was sobbing. Gail was paler then usual and looked like she had been crying.

The Doctor took a deep breath. "Do you two want to go some where more private or do you want to do this here?" The doctor looked around at all the people standing around.

Traci quietly said, "Its ok, we all love her." She squeezed Gail's hand as the doctor took a deep breath.

"I realize that Miss McNally took a bullet to her vest. If a detective wants to come back and retrieve all the evidence that is fine, I can lead you back in a second. That bullet caused two broken ribs on the left side. The other bullet went through the gap in the vest on the left side traveling through her body, hitting her lung, nicking the heart and out the right side. She lost a lot of blood but we were able to stabilize her. Her heart stopped on the table once however after a blood transfusion and a few meds we got her going again."

The doctor took another deep breath. He was not sure if he really should divulge this information to all her colleagues. He looked at Traci. "Are you sure you want to do this here with everyone? We can go somewhere more private to continue this?" Traci and Gail were sobbing before him. And it looked like they could only stand, because Sam held them up.

Frank was holding Traci's hand tightly by this point.

Traci weakly said, "Its ok, really, you can tell us. The four of us are her family."

"Ok, I am not sure she even knew this, but McNally is about 8 weeks pregnant."

Sam sucked in air as Frank, Gail and Traci braced. Traci nodded and the doctor continued.

"At this time, everything is fine. We will monitor both of them and hope for a full recovery. But if things go south we will need you or Mr. McNally to decided how to proceed. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Traci sobbed, "Yes."

"Miss McNally is in critical condition right now. The next 24 hours will be the toughest for her. If she can make it through that, we have a fighting chance. I know this is a lot to take in and a big waiting game right now. But she is in good hands here. A nurse will come out shortly, when Andrea is settled into ICU. You could give her a list of who can see her. It will cut down on traffic, but also put less stress on her and the staff. When she is moved to a new room, then we can talk about how many visitors and such. I can make arrangements for someone to stay with her on a trial bases but if it makes matters worse, I will revoke that and then we can revisit the plan. Do you have any questions?"

Traci shook her head. The doctor patted Traci on the shoulder; "I will talk to you in a few hours. Ok?"

"Thank you, doctor." Traci whispered.

The doctor walked away, as Sam and Gail looked on at Traci and Frank.

Sam softly asked Traci, "You knew?"

Traci squeezed her eyes closed, "We knew."

Gail squeezed Traci's hand. "Sam, let it be for now."

Sam shook his head and walked out of the waiting room with Frank giving chase behind him.

Traci squeezed Gail's hand, "You knew?"

"Yeah, found Andy throwing up in the bathroom a couple of weeks ago."

Traci frowned, "And you're ok with this?"

"I wasn't at first. But what can I do? You can't undo things you have done."

Traci and Gail went and sat down, waiting to be told they could see Andy.

* * *

Sam stepped outside of the hospital and was hit with a blast of air. Frank stood next to him.

"You can't be mad Sam."

"The fuck I can't." Sam shouted.

Frank smacked Sam upside the head as they heard Oliver's voice behind them.

"Sam, get a grip! You dumped her and you left her. Just because you got your shit together and decided you wanted her back, doesn't mean she has to come running into your arms. For god's sake YOU MOVED ON!" Oliver's face was bright red. "How dare you making this all about you? McNally has bigger problems than your hurt feelings right now. So cut it out."

Sam sat down on the bench outside. He saw Frank stepping back and letting Oliver pounce on him. His face had become darker and darker and he looked like he was ready to punch Sam.

Frank grabbed Oliver, "You two can not get into it right now. There is a woman upstairs fighting for her life because some guy decided to destroy it. It is going to be a rough couple of weeks for her; you two fighting is not going to help at all. Do you understand me?"

Sam leaned over and put his hands in his face. Oliver sat down next to him.

Oliver quietly whispered, "She is going to need all of us more then every now Sam."

"I know, I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter. Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…**

Two weeks later, Sam walked off the elevator onto the third floor of the hospital. He had gotten a call from Traci with good news that Andy was awake and he couldn't wait to see her. There were many times he stopped by to check on her over the last two weeks. He never stayed long and he felt guilty when he left but his head need some clearing before he continued. It was at Nick's funeral the previous day that he decided he would get his shit together and help out. Oliver was right; Andy was going to need her friends now more than ever.

He smiled at the nurses as he walked by their station; He was just turning down the hallway to Andy's room, when he noticed Chris, Dov and Gail standing there. As he walked up, "Hey, everything ok in there?" Sam noticed Gail was crying into Chris's shoulder while Dov was rubbing her back.

Chris turned to look at him, "Andy doesn't remember the shooting. She asked for Nick and Traci is breaking it to her."

Sam's face fell. He knew Andy had only been awake for a few hours, but everyone knew that eventually she would ask for Nick. Dragging up that day was hard on everyone, but watching her experience again was just as bad.

Sam gave a tight smile, "I am going to go in and see if I can help."

He walked into the room and found Traci laying in the bed next to Andy, holding her. Traci put her finger to her lips and whispered, "They gave her a sedative to calm her down and she just passed out."

Shrugging his coat off, he walked over to the chair near the bed. "I take it she now knows?"

"Yeah."

"How's the baby doing?"

"Doctor came by this morning to check, it's progressing along as expected. They did an ultrasound and everything so far seems."

"That is good."

They sat quietly for hours while Andy slept. After a while Traci couldn't stand it anymore, she needed to use the bathroom. Just as she was getting out of the bed, Andy woke up.

Andy blinked her eyes a couple of times and looked around the room disorientated. Sam stood up and leaned over, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

She looked up at him, willing her eyes to focus on his face and asked weakly, "What time is it?"

Sam looked at his watch, "Its almost five, Traci just went to the bathroom, she said she would be right back."

Andy nodded and shifted to get into a more comfortable position.

"Do you need anything?"

"I think I just want to sleep some more."

Sam nodded in understanding, with a soft look on his face he reassured her, "Ok, I am right here if you need anything."

When Sam left a few hours later, he had made arrangements with the rest of the rookies to help get Andy's condo ready for when she was released in a few days. Noelle, Oliver and Chris had cleaned out Nick's apartment and put most of it in her storage unit in the basement of her building, However certain items they thought Andy might want to have right away, they carried up the stairs and put them in her living. The rookies wanted to make sure she came home to a clean, well-stocked setup place and he said he would help out.

* * *

Sam found himself standing outside Andy's condo door ready to help. He heard music and talking when he knocked on the door. When the door opened, Noelle greeted him and leaned in to give him a big hug, "Hey Sam, glad you could make it."

"I am too." The manhunt for the shooter had taken weeks. Even though a pedestrian had tackled him; he had still managed to get away. They had finally tracked him down to a cabin not to far from the city. They had lost six more officers because of the shooter and his rampage through the city but in the end, the guy didn't make it out of the cabin alive. When the tactical team stormed the cabin, he was already dead from a gunshot wound to the head. Everyone was relieved that it was all over before Andy was released from the hospital but still sad they had lost six more of their own. Sam was just glad it was all over and he could help out where he could at Andy's condo.

Sam walked into the condo to see all the rookies and his friends milling around the kitchen. "We are just starting to prep meals to put into her freezer and make easy snacks for her in the fridge. I think the guys are putting away clothes and cleaning out her second bedroom for her."

"She never unpacked that room did she?" He tried hard to keep his face neutral as he asked.

Noelle chuckled, "Nope, but if you want to help them, that would be great. Traci said, Andy wanted it to be the baby's room eventually. Right now we are trying to do everything Nick would have done, so she doesn't have to worry about it

Sam smiled and headed towards the second bedroom.

A few hours later their work was done. Everyone was packing up and heading out the door when Traci pulled her partner to the side. "You know, she is coming tomorrow, right?"

Shaking his head with acknowledgement, "Yes, I remember. She is going to be ok, we will all be there for her."

Traci smiled, "I am going to hold you to that."

* * *

Andy had been home for four weeks when she returned to work. Sam watched her from his desk as she made her way into the bullpen. He saw everyone greet her. To him she seemed so frail but he knew she was trying to be strong and putting on a brave face. Sam could tell, that a lot of their colleagues didn't know how to handle her pregnancy. A few congratulated her, others made sure to avoid the topic. If you didn't know it, you could barely tell that Andy was 16 weeks pregnant. As everyone left her to go change, Traci walked into the office. "We are all taking turns brining her lunch for the next couple of weeks. What day do you want?"

Raising an eyebrow at her, Sam gave her a funny look. "Traci, are you sure it's a good idea for me to be part of that? I don't want to make her uncomfortable or stress her out."

"You are just helping a friend Sam, we are not expecting anything more."

"That is not what I mean, Traci."

"Just pick a day."

He huffed at her, "Fine, then mark me down for Thursdays please."

"Thank you."

* * *

Sam decided he would take Andy to the sandwich shop around the corner on Thursday. He was pretty sure she could use a break from the office and get outside. So when lunchtime came, he locked his computer and headed down the stairs towards the front desk. Ever since she had returned she had been assigned to desk duty and Sam knew, that Frank intended to keep her inside the barn until after the baby was born.

As Sam approached her, Jenkins was just sitting down to relieve Andy. "You ready to go to lunch?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I thought we would get you out of here for a little while."

"Oh, that sounds great." Andy smiled with the thought of getting out of the station for a bit.

Once at the sandwich shop Andy went straight for the outside tables while Sam went in and ordered their food. When he came back out with drinks, Andy had her head tilted back and her eyes closed

"Enjoying the sunshine?" Sam sat a strawberry lemonade in from of her. "This should hit the spot for you too."

Andy opened her eyes and watched him sit down across from her. "Thanks Sam, for everything. I am not sure I would be able to do this very well by myself."

Sam reached across the table and patted her hand, "I am sure you would have figured out anyway but I am glad I could help. How are you doing at night?"

He watched her eyes glaze over and she took a deep breath, "It depends. Sometimes it is really hard. When I am by myself, I start to think. What I could have done differently? Why me? Why him?"

He felt a pang in his stomach. "I can't tell you that it will get any easier. But you will learn to live with it. Some days are going to be tougher than other. And you will never really get over it. You just move on with that hole in your life. But if you want to honor him, fill it up with sweet memories."

She ran her fingers under her eyes, wiping away the tears. "Thanks."

He smiled at her as the waitress came with their food. Sam wanted to tell her he would be there for her. To tell her he would help with anything she needed. He would love her and take care of her, but he knew it was to soon to even think about these things. He chastised himself for thinking he could just step in and be in her life like he wanted to. She was grieving and pregnant. She needed a friend right now and he needed to just be that friend.

When they finished eating, Andy sat back and basked in the sunshine. "I forgot how good it feels to feel the sunshine on my face."

"When it gets warmer, maybe we should go to the beach and catch some rays. It will do you and me some good. You, getting the sunshine you crave and for me to get away from work."

She chuckled as they both stood up to leave, "I like that idea."

* * *

Andy was eight months pregnant when Traci started planning the baby shower. It had been decided months earlier that Gail and Traci would be her birth coaches. Just in case one of them could not be there, the other was the backup. On the day of their shower for her, Traci enlisted Sam's help. They agreed he would take Andy to the beach so she could have a relaxing day and be well rested for the baby shower in the evening.

When Sam arrived at Andy's place with a freshly cleaned and detailed truck, Traci met him at the door. "She is almost ready."

"Thanks," he said as he stepped into the condo. "How she doing?"

"Had a crying spell this morning but she seems to be in better spirits after that."

"What time do you want me to have her back?"

""Threeish please."

"You got it. That gives us about five hours of beach time. A little bit of sun, some comfort food and things will be ok."

Both of them heard Andy huff as she entered the room, "I think we are just going to need a crane to get me out of this place."

They both smiled as they watched her waddle over to the foyer bench to put on her shoes. She was wearing a loose top with shorts and looked like all the weight was in front of her. Sam always laughed when she said she was as big as a house. All he could think was Andy was all baby. He had taken her to one of her appointments not to long ago while everyone else was working a big case. When the doctor had said she had now gained fifteen pounds, Andy burst into tears. He had tried to reassure her, that everything would be alright. That it was normal for pregnant women to gain weight, but that just made her cry more. He ended up taking her to the smoothie place and getting her the one she always got to get the smile back on her face.

Sam watched her try to put on her shoes and noticed she was having trouble tying them.

"Here let me," as he bent down to tie them for her.

"Ugh, I just want to see my feet again." Andy huffed, "Oh!"

Traci rushed over to her as Sam looked up worried and said, "You ok?"

She grabbed both their hands and placed them on her belly, "The soccer player is kicking up a storm."

Both of them held still feeling the baby moving around. Sam thought it was amazing as Traci smiled and said, "I guess Auntie will be getting him his first soccer ball for his first birthday."

Sam looked confused, "You know it's a boy?"

Andy shook her head, "Finally found out last appointment. After all these ultrasounds they have subjected me to, he finally decided to show us his bits and pieces."

They all chuckled and he helped her up from the bench.

Traci handed Andy her purse, "Now you two go and have fun. I will see you back her this evening. Try to relax and enjoy the sunshine."

Andy waddled out of the condo calling over her shoulder, "Thanks Traci."

Once they arrived at the beach, Sam insisted, that Andy stay in the truck while he carried the beach chairs, their umbrella and cooler down to the lakeshore. It didn't matter that she kept telling him that she would be fine walking down there by herself. Sam's look said it all. So she sat back and waited for him to get her.

When he finally returned to help her out of the truck, she was impatient.

"You know I am not going to break. I can walk down there without help."

And just as she finished her sentence she started to fall forward.

Sam was by her side in an instant and helped steady her. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Less talking, more paying attention to where you are going. I don't want to call Traci from an emergency room. She will kick my butt."

When they reached the chairs and got her situated he sat down and offered her a water bottle.

Andy laid her head back and closed her eyes, basking in the sunshine. "This feels so good."

"Sunshine seems to be your thing lately. Always puts a smile on your face."

Andy looked at him and then leaned back and closed her eyes; "It reminds me I am alive when I feel the sun on my face. It's something that seems to make me feel better after everything that happened."

Sam felt a lump in his throat, "I am glad you found something that helps."

Andy put her head back up, "Me too."

He was desperate to change the topic. He didn't want to dwell on the thoughts any longer than he had to. "So, your eight months now. You know it's a boy, have you thought about names?"

She shook her head, "I am having a tough time picking a name. Traci keeps saying it will come to me, but so far nothing. I keep going through names… But you know… It's just plain hard."

He knew it had to be hard for her that Nick was not here to help with something so important. He knew it made Andy sad that the baby would only get to know his father through the stories everyone would tell him and a couple of pictures here and there. And then he watched her face carefully as he took a giant leap, "Would you like me to help you with names? We can run through them and hear how they sound, flow together."

She smiled a small smile, "That would be appreciated."

"Ok, so, is the baby going to have your last names together or just one of them?"

"I think I'll just stick with Collins."

"Ok, let's start going through names you like or do you want to have Nick's name in there."

"I don't know. I am not sure I can get up everyday saying Nick, when Nick is not even there."

Sam patted her hand as he pulled out his phone, "Let me Google boy names and what they mean."

* * *

Hours later, they were both laughing so hard; tears were running down their face. Sam had run through a bunch of names, some funny, some serious, giving meanings as Andy and him compared the names to people they knew.

"Well, you could always name him a direction or a fruit." Sam stood up to help her out of the chair.

"I think I am not famous enough to do that," She laughed.

Sam beheld her face for a long moment before he cleared his throat and looked down at his watch. "I think it is time for us to head home. Let me get you to the truck."

It took Sam some time, but finally he had lugged all their stuff up the beach and loaded everything into the truck. However he hadn't been the only one at work. By the time he climbed into the driver's seat Andy had picked a name. Once he had started the engine and pulled out onto the road Andy murmured quietly. "I decided on a name."

Sam glanced over at her and then looked back at the road, "Oh, yeah?"

"Grayson Nicholas Collins."

"That is a good strong name. I really think Nick would approve."

"You think he would?" Even though he had just glanced at her briefly, Sam could tell that her eyes were wet. She was on the verge of tears.

"Yes, I think he would."

"Thank you Sam. You don't know how much this means to me."

Sam turned onto the next highway as he reached over and patted her hand. "It was my pleasure."


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter. Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…**

Two weeks later, Sam was sitting at his desk when his phone rang. "Swarek."

"Sam, it's Traci. Have you talked to Andy today?" his partner asked him out of breath.

"Umm, no. Why?"

"I was suppose to have lunch with her and I couldn't find her. She wasn't at home. She didn't answer her phone and now I am at a crime scene. Could you please find her for me? I am worried about her."

Sam rolled his eyes; "She is probably just tired of everyone smothering her and ran to the mall to get her toes done like last time."

"Come on Sam, please. Gail went with Chris to get Christan. Dov and Chloe are with Oliver and Celery at the cabin. Frank can't leave the station and Noelle has the baby and Steve is with me right now. You are my last ditch effort for help. Please. Please. Please!" She begged.

Sam huffed and put his pen down, "Ok, I will see what I can dig up. But if she is getting her toes done again, you are buying my drinks for two weekends straight."

"Deal. Call me when you find her."

He cursed to himself. Why had he agreed to go looking for her? He still remembered the last time Nash had freaked out. When he finally found her, she was pissed. She had just wanted some alone time and no one would leave her alone. After sending a quick text to Frank that he had an errand to run and that he would be right back, he took his car keys out of his desk drawer.

He wasn't quite sure where to start looking for Andy. By the time he had checked the nail place, her house and the market it finally dawned on him. He made an immediate u-turn and went with his gut. Still, when he pulled up to the cemetery he was not really sure. However, as soon as he looked over to the section where Collins was buried, he saw her leaning against Nick's headstone. His heart broke. He just wanted to go up and grab her, hold her and tell her everything would be ok. That he would be there for her but he knew better.

Sam got out of the truck and slowly walked over to her. He didn't want to scare her but he was not sure what he was walking up to either. He firmly but quietly asked, "You ok, Andy?"

She turned to look at him; he could tell she had been crying for a while. "Why did he have to leave me?" she sobbed. "I can't do this without him. It's not fair. I need Nick. I want Nick!"

He almost fell apart seeing her pleading for Nick. He sat down next to her and gently hugged her. She put her head on his shoulder and sobbed. All he could do was rub her back and talk soothingly to her. It took another hour to get her to calm down enough that he dared to finally pull away from her. "Lets get you some water and maybe a sandwich ok."

Andy whispered, "Ok."

Sam stood up and extended his hand down so he could pull her up. Andy stood up and rubbed her back while she quietly said, "Thanks, Sam. You seem to be saving me yet again."

Sam smiled, "Nope, just making sure my bestie gets what she needs." Andy smiled at him calling her bestie.

They started towards his truck when she stopped suddenly. He turned to look at her and saw a weird expression on her face. "What's wrong Andy?"

Andy looked down and then back at him, "I think my water just broke."

"What?" Sam almost started to panic; he looked down at the mess and realized she was right. "Ok, ok. We can do this. Lets get you in the truck. I'm gonna drive and you call Traci in the meantime, ok?" Sam was trying very hard not to sound panicky.

"Ok," Andy took a few steps forward and screamed in pain.

"Contraction I take it?"

Andy gritted her teeth, "Yes."

"Ok, lets just keep moving."

Every few steps, Andy stopped and gritted her teeth screaming. "I thought they said first babies take forever! This is going way too fast!" Andy complained while she gasped for air.

Sam was really trying not to panic now. "Lets just get to the truck ok."

They finally reached the truck and he got her in. As he ran around to the driver's side of the truck he dialed his partner's number. Her phone went straight to voicemail. Sam cursed to himself as he tried to calmly leave a message, "Traci, I am taking Andy to the hospital. She is in labor." He then hung up and called Gail as he climbed into the driver's side.

He started the truck, backed up and started driving when Gail answered.

"Hello."

"Gail, Andy is in labor, I can't get a hold of Traci."

"What, I am to far out to be of any help today. CRAP!"

"Can you please blow up Traci's phone? I need to concentrate on getting her to the hospital."

"Yes."

Sam hung up and paid attention to the road as Andy screamed.

"Sam, they are coming too quick."

Sam looked at her and smiled, "Andy, we are only fifteen minutes from the hospital. Everything will be fine."

Andy screamed again, "I feel like I need to push Sam. This can't be happening."

Sam pulled over and dialed 911. "This is Detective Swarek, badge number 6114, I need an ambulance at the side of the road on 401 express, going towards Weston road. Hurry! I have a 29-year-old female in active labor. Water has broken. No break between contractions and she feels the urge to push."

* * *

Traci entered the hospital at a dead run. Gail had finally gotten a hold of her three hours after Sam had called. But by then, all she could do was curse at herself for leaving her phone in the car. When she discovered all the missed calls, tons of voicemails and billions of text messages she told Steve she had to go and bolted from the scene. Still, she hurried over to the information counter and demanded Andy's room number. With a glance at the elevators she decided they would take too long and ran for the stairs. When she finally got up to the fourth floor, she saw a nurse standing in front of room 404.

Traci was out of breath, "Andy McNally?"

"Yes, you can go in."

Traci tried to calm her erratic breath as she walked into the peacefulness of room. Andy was lying in bed with her eyes closed and Sam stood by the window and talked quietly to the baby he was holding. She stood there for a moment while Sam was quietly talking to the baby. "… and that is how you got your name. Your Daddy would be so proud of you. But, you see, because he saved your Mommy, he can't be here. Don't worry though, I am going to make sure Mommy and you are well taken care of."

Traci smiled and then whispered, "Sam?"

Sam turned gently, walked towards her and said, "And this is your Aunt Traci. She missed all the excitement today, because you were in such a rush to be here."

Traci ohhed, ahhed and put her hands out. Once Sam placed the tiny bundle carefully into her arms she asked, "What happened?"

He quietly answered, "She was at the cemetery. Today was just a rough day for her. When I finally got her calmed down and headed back to the truck, her water broke. We didn't make it to the hospital. I ended up delivering this little guy on the front seat of my truck." He then patted Traci on the shoulder, "Traci, may I introduce you to Grayson Collins. Grayson, your Aunt Traci."

"I don't know what to say Sam."

"Say your going to buy me drinks and clean my truck."

Traci laughed, which caused Andy to stir.

"Traci, you made it."

"Yep, looks like you didn't need me after all."

* * *

When Andy and Grayson first went home, everyone took turns coming to the house helping where they could. Slowly but surely Andy started refusing help. She asserted that she needed to learn to do this on her own without the help of everyone. By the time Grayson was three months old, Andy had a routine down and she announced to everyone that she was so appreciative of them, but she would prefer her friends to come to visit them not to help. Everyone understood but still made sure to check on her by inviting her out or over to their house.

* * *

Grayson was six months old when Andy returned to work. Frank started her off on desk duty much to her dislike. She had argued that everyone had done plenty to help her out and she needed to start doing things on her own. All she felt was everyone was babying her since Nick died and pointed that out to Frank. She told him she was going to have to learn to do things on her own. Nick was never coming back and she would just have to get use to it. Frank smiled at her and told her, he was the boss and he would win.

* * *

When Grayson was about to turn nine months, Frank let her back out on the streets. She rode by herself most days but every once in a while, Frank would pair her with Oliver. Frank understood it would be hard for her to partner with anyone so she rode sole for now. He figured when the next batch of rookies came in, he would ask her to be a TO because he knew she would be a great Training officer.

* * *

It was a cold and chilly night when Sam arrived on scene. Dispatch had called and woke him up saying there had been a request for a detective for a homicide. He walked up to the burnt remains of the house to be surprised to see Andy standing there taking statements. It was one in the morning and his mind wandered to Grayson, thinking whom he was with. He walked up to her, "Hey, are you on scene supervisor?"

"Yep, we have exhibit A," Andy motioned to show the house, "one burnt residence, courtesy of one ex-boyfriend." She then pointed to the car, "exhibit B, the ex-girlfriend and kids by Dov's car."

Sam looked at her puzzled, thinking dispatch had said they needed a homicide detective right?

She chuckled at his face, knowing what he was thinking. "Yep, I need a homicide detective." She motioned him over to the back of the house. To his surprise, there lay a very badly burned body.

Andy motioned her hand towards the body, "Exhibit C, one crispy person. All occupants of the house are accounted for so the mystery is for you to solve."

Sam chuckled, "Ok, witnesses?"

"We took down statements from neighbors and the ex-girlfriend, they didn't really see anything until the house was full engulfed. "

Just as Sam was about to ask something, one of the firemen walked up to them.

"Officer McNally, the house is cleared. Not really much to tour but I will make sure the chief sends over the report to your department so you can put it in your notes."

Sam watched Andy smile, lighting up her face. "Thank you, its much appreciated Brad."

"No problem. Oh, are we still on for drinks tomorrow night?"

"Yep, I am off tomorrow. Can't wait." Andy smiled.

"All righty, we are going to wrap it up and head to the house then." Brad waved and walked off.

Sam could barely contain his jealousy and anger. All kind of thoughts went through his head and kept him occupied. _When did she start dating? Why hadn't he noticed it? And who the heck was this Brad?_

Andy turned to him, "Well, I guess that settles it. If you don't need me I am going to head back out. I will leave two officers behind to watch the scene for you."

Sam mumbled, "Ok."

Just as Andy started to walk away, "Hey, Andy?"

She turned around to look at him, "Yeah?"

'Who has Grayson? I mean, I thought you didn't like leaving him with a babysitter overnight?"

Andy looked at him puzzled, "Traci has him. I told Frank, I would take night shift as a supervisor for him if it wasn't Traci's on call week."

"Oh," Sam tried to hide his hurt feelings.

"I have to learn to leave him Sam. Overnight seems to be the easiest for him. Unfortunately it's the roughest for me because I get very little sleep. But what can I do? I have to make it work"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Ok, if you need anything else just give me a shout."

Sam's mind was spinning, how did he miss her start dating?

* * *

Two weeks later, Traci walked into the office carrying Grayson. "Hey, I am going to head out."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Andy working tonight?"

"She is having drinks."

Sam mumbled and went back to his work.

"What is wrong with you? You have been stomping around here like someone destroyed your favorite toy. "

"Nothing, see you on Monday."

"Ok."

Andy barged into the room, Sam looked up to see her dressed in her boots, jeans and a sweater. He let out a deep sigh and went back to his paperwork.

Andy leaned in to kiss Grayson and she looked at Traci, "Hey, I have to get going but I wanted give loves to him before I headed out. I shouldn't be to long. Brad's wife had a rough day at the hospital, so I should be back by nine."

"Great, have fun and I can't wait for you to show me those photos."

Andy waved at Traci, "Sure, Night Sam."

Andy hurried out of the office and Traci turned to Sam. She could see by his face he was puzzled. She turned back to her desk to pack up, all the while bouncing Grayson on her hip.

Sam looked up at Traci, "Brad is married?"

Traci turned at looked at him with a funny face. "Yes, for five years. Wait, you thought he was dating Andy, didn't you? Is that why you been throwing a tantrum?"

"I have NOT been throwing a tantrum?" he frowned at her.

"Yes you have. For two weeks now. You have been scaring the kiddies." Traci laughed at him and then sighed.

"Brad was one of Nick's army buddies. They served together both tours and he has pictures of Nick while deployed. He talked to Andy at the funeral and offered copies. Brad's wife is making a photo album with names and descriptions so when Grayson is older, he will have an idea what his daddy did. Andy is doing the same thing with all that she has."

"Oh." Sam put his head down and started working on his paperwork.

Traci snickered and grabbed her purse, holding Grayson close to her. She stopped in the doorway, looking at him. "Oh, buck up little camper, you still have a shot." With that she promptly left him as his mind whirled out of control.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay. Next chapter. Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…**

Andy walked to the door of her condo as quietly as she could. Once inside she pulled off her shoes and set her bag down while looking into her living room. The TV was still on an Sam was asleep on the sofa. Careful not to wake him she crept into the room and saw Grayson lying on is his chest, sound asleep.

She smiled at the sight of the two of them together and thought back to when Sam had proposed the idea of him babysitting.

_Two weeks after Grayson was born Sam showed up at her door one night unannounced, arms full of groceries and a stuffed animal for Grayson. She had tried to tell him she was OK and everything was fine. But he wouldn't have it. Instead he handed her a bottle of water and a magazine, pointed her to the living room and ordered her to sit while he took over the kitchen. At one point during their dinner he explained that she could not take care of Grayson properly if she was not taken care of herself. He conceded that she was strong and able but he still made it clear that he would come over one day every other week to give her a break and more importantly to prepare a good home cooked meal for her. After that night, the tradition was started. The first couple of times Sam came, she slept and he ended up staying the night on her sofa explaining it was just in case she needed him. However soon Andy became more confident and went to the store, got her hair and nails done, took a bath instead of her quick five minutes shower like she normally would or went out for the evening for some girl time. Either way, he still cooked for her and made sure Grayson was well taken care of while she had some time for herself._

That had been over ten months ago and no matter how much she protested Sam told her he was not going to stop anytime soon. She had successful begged off the others when Grayson was three months old but Sam wouldn't budge and she soon found herself giving him a key to her place just in case.

Andy leaned over the back of the sofa and rubbed Grayson back before she slowly lifted him up. Sam sucked in air and opened his eyes when he felt Grayson move. Andy quietly said, "Shh, it's OK. I am just going to put him down." Sam nodded and leaned back, closing his eyes.

After putting Grayson down, Andy walked back out to the living room and sat down in the chair next to the sofa. She put her feet up and smiled. Sam opened his eyes and sat up, "Hey, how was your evening?"

"Good, Traci got called out to a homicide. You OK? You were asleep kind of early. It's only eight thirty."

He smiled as he rubbed his head and then his neck. "I didn't think I was that tired but he and I just zonked out. I do have to say, he is starting to get brave and let one hand go of the furniture tonight. His furniture walking days are numbered and pretty soon he is going to take off."

Andy sighed, "Yep. And then he will be running. Right now he can army crawl so fast to get into the electronics, I can only imagine what he is going to get into walking."

Sam smiled, "he must get that Army crawl from his father."

Andy smirked, "Its in his genes I guess. Any luck on getting him to say your name?"

"Nope, just kept saying 'mama'. But he has got quite a grip. I dropped a bowl while I was holding him and he got startled. I thought he was going to rip my chest hairs out when he grabbed my shirt. That boy has a grip," Sam shook his head.

"Well at least this time he wasn't looking for the meal ticket on you."

Sam chuckled, "He is starting to understand that the sippy cup is not so bad of replacement from mom.

"Oh man. It will be so nice to go back to normal bras and t-shirts once he is weaned off. I can't tell you how much I am looking forward to not having to worry about leaking all the time and maybe the occasional glass of wine."

Sam smiled and raised his eyebrows, "Yes, I guess you are right. But I think some people will be sad. I heard Officer Troy say you had quite the rack since having a kid."

Andy threw a throw pillow at him. "Yeah, yeah, you carry these around. I will be glad to get back to my regular cup size instead these." She grinned at him, "Is it OK if I go take a bath? I am sore all over from the other day."

"Sure, he is sleeping and I'm just going to have a beer before I hit the rack." He smirked at her, "Try not to get stuck this time please."

Andy waved at him as she walked away, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Andy eased herself into the tub, sighed and placed the gel mask on her face. She laid back in the tub relaxing into the warm water. The bubbles and the candles brought back memories of getting stuck in the tub when she was 8 months pregnant.

_She had run herself a bath hoping it would calm her nerves from the day. She was freaked out about giving birth, but she was also freaked out about doing everything alone. She laid back flat in the tub and relaxed. It was not until three hours later when the water got cold that she realized she couldn't right herself. She tried rolling, she tried bending but she was stuck in that position. It took some fancy footwork to get her phone off the side of the tub, but in the end she did it and got the phone to her hands. She called Traci and got her voicemail. She called Gail and got her voicemail. She even tried Dov and Chris. No answer. She cursed at her phone and then called Sam. She knew he was going to laugh and make fun of her but she couldn't stay like this forever. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief when Sam answered on the second ring. She explained she was stuck and asked if he would come rescue her. Maybe to avoid the embarrassment a little bit longer, she refrained from explaining how exactly she was stuck, but she figured he would find out once he had picked the lock and gotten to her. Twenty minutes later, Sam was standing over her having to stifle a laugh as he helped her out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her. Even when he left the room to get her robe, she still heard him chuckling. But when she finally joined him the kitchen, Sam had made her a mug of hot cocoa and they chatted at her kitchen table about everything. Later when he finally decided to leave, he promised her not to tell anyone. He also made her promise him in return to call him before she took a bath next time. That way he could at least be in the house to help instead of breaking in. It would just be her bad luck that someone would call the police on him and then she could be sure her little predicament would not be kept so quiet._

Andy came out of her musing and realized the water was starting to cool. She snuffed out the candles, started to drain the tub and got out. By the time she was dressed and walking into the kitchen, Sam was sound asleep. She grabbed a glass of water and quietly went into her room. She laid down and snuggled into the covers, looking over at the glass of water which reminded her of the time Grayson and her got really sick.

_Grayson had been only four months old when the flu struck her house. She felt off already when she put him in his car seat but she knew she had to drive him to the doctors. All the way there she held her own and made it until the doctor and nurse came in to look at the baby. She had thought she was doing ok. But she had barely handed over Grayson to the nurse before she was throwing up all over the doctor's shoes. Before she knew it, she was in a wheel chair being taken outside. She was so groggy and tried to ask where her son was. The nurse smiled and pointed her towards a vehicle. There stood Sam as he put Grayson into his car seat. She watched as he turned and smiled at her. Mindful of her weak constitution the nurse and Sam helped her into the truck. Andy sat slumped against the seat as he reached over and buckled her in too exhausted to do much more than smile in gratitude as he handed her a bucket. He then patted her on the arm, "I got you, OK."_

_She didn't remember the car ride home or how she got in her bed when she woke up after a couple of hours. Only later she found out that the doctor had called her emergency contacts and had reached Sam. Traci was out with the flu too. So Sam told them he would be more then happy to pick her and the baby up. The doctor then gave Andy Phenergan to help with the nausea and pedilite for the baby. By the time Sam arrived Andy was zoned out. . It would seem like she had ignored how bad she was feeling because of Grayson. Sam end up burning three days of leave helping her get back on her feet while he tended to Grayson. Andy was more than glad and also a little amazed at how he didn't get it when everyone else did. Once she finally started to get better again she thanked him profusely for days. She was very grateful that he had been there for her. _

Andy sighed and pulled the covers up a little higher, rolled over and fell sleep.

* * *

Four days after Andy had found Sam and her son sleeping on her living room sofa, he was jolted awake by the ringing of his cell phone. He glanced at his clock and picked up the cell phone. "This better be good for two AM."

"Sam, I am picking you up in fifteen minutes! Be ready. It is an all hands homicide." Traci breathed into the phone and he heard her moving around quickly.

"What happened?" Sam shot up from his bed. Where were his pants?

"It is an officer on night shift."

Sam stopped moving and tried not to freak out over the phone. His brain rattled around who was on duty. "Who has Grayson?"

"My mom. She has both Grayson and Leo. I don't know who it is and Andy is not answering her phone. She is shift supervisor."

"Shit. GET HERE." Sam threw his phone down and slipped on his boots. He grabbed his 'go-bag' and went outside. After a couple of minutes in the coolness of the night Traci pulled up and he jumped in.

"Anything on the radio? What car is she?"

Traci shook her head, "Nothing, I haven't heard her on the radio yet. But you know that doesn't mean anything."

He shook his head and opened his phone. He scrolled through the list and looked for Frank's number. He found it and dialed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter. Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…**

As Sam walked through the hallways and towards the family waiting area he thought back to how the night had gone.

_Right after he had found out that it had been an officer, who had been killed, he called Best as Traci sped towards the crime scene. When Frank didn't answer his phone, it sent Sam into a frantic mood. It didn't matter that Traci drove faster as she really should have. In his panicked state it still wasn't fast enough. When they finally got out of the car, Sam scanned the area and saw Andy sitting on the back of a patrol car. Her head hung low and Epstein was standing close to her. Relief washed over him. If nothing else she was not bodily harmed._

_Sam saw how Dov said something to Andy and then walked towards them. Halfway there they met. "She is uninjured but she is not ok. She found him and is rattled. Try to go easy on her." _

_Sam and Traci nodded and split up. Without so much as a word they decided that Traci would head over to Andy and Sam would talk to Frank. However Sam had difficulties to pay attention to his staff sergeant as his gaze wandered over to her again and again._

_He found out that Officer Hall had been on a routine traffic stop. He had approached the car asking for license and registration. As he watched the dash cam, he saw how something spooked the officer. And then Sam saw how his colleague reached for his gun at the same time someone got out of the backseat of the car._

_And suddenly he was outnumbered three to one. They were rushing at him. Sam watched helplessly how the officer struggled and fought. And then it went off camera. A few seconds of blank screen and before he heard them. Several gunshots. And then they were there on the screen again rushing back to the car and leaving the scene. Thirty minutes later Sam saw a patrol car pull up and Andy walk around the car._

_Andy had found him. Being the supervisor on shift, they had sent her to his last location with the car locator showing it was still there. He had not responded to the radio when dispatch had done a check on him when he didn't go back into service._

_When Traci caught up with him on scene, she told him Andy was rattled but doing ok._

Sam knew Andy was in the family area; he slowly opened the door to check on her. He found her sleeping on the sofa with Grayson tucked in with her. He started to shut the door when he saw Grayson open his eyes and smile at him. On light feet Sam walked in smiling and whispered, "Hey buddy, how're we doing?"

Grayson smiled and put his arms up. Sam reached down and picked him up all the while trying not to wake Andy. The little boy put his hands on Sam's face and gave him an open mouth kiss as Sam left the room with him. "Thanks buddy!" Sam walked into his office and sat down with him. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a bag with apple flips. He then situated Grayson and put the flips on his desk for him. Grayson giggled and clapped his hands, while grabbing the flips putting them in his mouth. Grayson babbled at him as he ate.

Traci walked in, "Ahh, I see little man is awake. Want me to take him?" She walked over and put her hands out to Grayson.

Grayson leaned back into Sam and shook his head back and forth, while whining. Sam patted his head, "It's ok. He can stay with me. "

Traci huffed, "But I am fun Aunt Traci, not grumpy Uncle Sam!"

Grayson laughed as he grabbed more puffs with one hand while he gripped Sam's shirt. Sam chuckled, "He likes me better".

Traci sat down next to Grayson, "Only because you have food. Andy still asleep?"

"Yeah, I think she needs it. She is off shift the next three days. Maybe I will burn some time and see if she wants to get out of town for a break. I know someone who wants to spoil the little man anyway."

Traci smiled and got up. "How is your sister anyway?"

"Doing good. I will talk to Andy in a little while and give my sister a call. Want me to bring you back some more of that wine you like?"

"If you don't mind that would be great. Just three bottles please. "

"No problem."

Grayson squealed and clapped his hands again.

Sam smiled at him, "That is right buddy, going to see Aunt Sarah."

Grayson clapped his hands again, continued babbling and then shoved more flips in his mouth.

* * *

An hour later, Sam walked in to wake Andy.

He gentle touched her shoulder and shook her. "Hey, Andy, need you to wake up for me."

Andy shot up looking around. Sam sat down on the sofa next to her, "It's ok, he is with Traci."

Andy rubbed her face, "When did he wake up?"

"About an hour ago. I fed him apple flips and juice. He was more than happy to bang on my computer and play with my keys while Traci and I worked on the case."

"Any leads?"

"We ran the plates, tracked it to an address up North. Sending some friends to find them."

Andy yawned, "Ok, I guess I should get home then."

Sam reached for her elbow before she got up, "Hey, want to take a break and head to Sarah's for your three off? She would love to have us."

Andy leaned back on the sofa and turned her head towards him, "Yeah, that would be great. Need me to bring anything?"

"Just Grayson's pack and play. "

"Ok." Andy stood up and looked around the room.

Sam stood up and embraced her, "You ok? Want me to take you home?"

"I am ok. I have my car and I need to run a few errands before I head home."

Sam patted her on the back and let go, "Ok, I will swing by around 2 to pick you guys up."

"Sounds good." Andy walked out of the room heading towards the detectives office with Sam following her.

Andy walked into the office to see Grayson light up, "Mama, Mama, Mama."

"Hey little man, did you miss me?"

Grayson clapped his hands, giggled and put his arms up. Andy picked him up and set him on her hip. "Thanks Traci! Sam, I will see you later." Andy headed out with Grayson as Sam sat down.

Traci looked over at him, "So, she agreed to go?"

Sam smirked, "Yep."

"It will be good for her. When are you going to grow a pair and ask her out?"

"Nash we are not talking about this. It's hardly been a year. You do know she still carries his badge in her inside pocket of her vest."

"Does that bother you?"

"No, but I don't want to replace him. She doesn't need that."

Traci frowned. "No one expects you to replace him. What we expect you to do is make her happy and remember what it's like to be loved." She walked over to his desk and sat down. "If you don't step it up, someone is going to replace you again and you will forever be Uncle Sammy."

Sam sat back in his chair. "I have it under control. Don't worry Traci."

Traci got up and went to the doorway, "Your killing Oliver and me. You know that right?"

Sam smirked, "Stop worrying Traci."

Traci huffed and walked out of the office.

* * *

Sam pulled up to the Andy's place and jumped out. Before he could knock, Andy opened the door. "He saw you from the window," Andy smirked.

There sat on Andy's hip Grayson, clapping and putting his arms up for Sam to take him. Sam snatched him up and hugged him, "Hey buddy. How you doing? Ready to go on a road trip in my big truck?"

Grayson clapped and bounced in Sam's arms, babbling away. Sam looked at Andy, "I think he only likes me for the truck."

Andy handed him the pack and play, "He likes it because he can see out your window, unlike in my car where all he sees is the door."

Sam smiled as he walked to the truck, he placed the pack and play in the backseat on the floor and started to put Grayson in his car seat. Sam got him buckled as Andy threw her bags in the back of the truck and placed the essentials bag up in front at her feet as she hoped into the front.

* * *

Two hours later Sam pulled into his sister's driveway. The whole way there Grayson had played and eaten while Andy apologized repeatedly for the mess he created. She knew Sam loved his truck and cheerios all over the backseat must annoy him. But Sam kept telling her it was ok. Sam stepped out of the truck to hear his sister storm out of the house, "You're here!"

Andy was unbuckling Grayson when Sarah came around the truck. Grayson smiled waving hi and Andy handed him over.

Sam smirked, "Nice to see you too Sarah. I guess Andy and I could just leave now since all you truly want to see is Grayson."

Sarah started kissing Grayson on the cheeks, "That is fine with me, I know what is important."

Andy rounded the corner with her bags and smiled at Sam, "Well, now I know where I stand."

Sarah smiled at her.

"I see you managed to find use for my old car seat. Aren't you embarrassed to be seen with that old thing in your shiny new truck, baby brother?"

"Don't worry sister dear, I only ever use it in emergencies. It's way quicker to get this thing installed than Andy's."

Sam smiled at her, grabbed Andy's and his bags as they headed in.

* * *

After all the bags were settled, Sam came in to see Grayson furniture surfing while Andy and Sarah, watched and talked.

Grayson saw Sam sit down on the other side of the coffee table from him. He got all excited and banged his hands on the table, "Mama, Mama."

Sarah, smirked, "He is never going to learn your name, is he Sammy?"

"He'll get there. Hey buddy want to come see me?"

Grayson furniture surfed the coffee table around to him. He waved at Andy and Sarah as he went by.

Sam picked him up and placed him in his lap. Grayson stuck his fingers in his mouth, snuggling into Sam's chest. Sam rubbed his arms, "Someone is getting hungry and sleepy."

Sarah stood up, "Well then, dinner it is."

* * *

Sam made his way out to the porch. After Sarah had made a killer burrito bake he had volunteered to do the dishes so Andy could have some snuggle with Grayson after dinner. Once the little man had gone down for the night Sam saw Andy retreat to the porch. He was at the door when his sister met him; "I have to get my kids from the high school game."

"Ok, will be here."

Sam sat down in the chair next to Andy, placing a glass of wine in front of her and putting his scotch in front of him. "How you feeling?"

"I am good."

"You sure?"

"I mean, it makes me think what would happen to Grayson if something were to happen to me. He would have no one and that just makes me sad."

"You know he would have all of us to make sure he found his lot in life."

"Oh, I know. I just think sometimes about 'what ifs' when I really shouldn't."

"You're going to do just fine. You're going to make twenty years on the force. He is going to grow up looking the spitting image of his dad. He will have no hope of getting away with anything, because all of 15 division will be watching him."

Andy giggled as she sipped her wine, "I am so glad I had a boy. A girl would have no hope of ever having a normal date. Can you image Dov doing a stake out at the prom to make sure she is taken care of?"

Sam laughed at that, "Just use the line that Oliver used for Izzy's boyfriend."

"What was that?"

"He threw the boy a shotgun shell and told him it travels faster after ten pm."

Andy almost spit out her wine. "Oh, that is so bad of him."

"But it was funny."

"Yes it was."

Both of them continued to chat until they heard the patio door open. "Andy's here!" called Trisha, Sarah's oldest.

Lisa the middle child was right behind her and soon followed Trev. They all gave a big hello and hugs to Andy.

Sam smirked, "Hey, what about the Uncle here. Hello, I am actually a relative."

Trisha walked over and hugged him, "She's prettier."

Trev blushed at that statement as Sam smacked Trisha on the butt. "Gifts are on my bed."

All three took off as they said thank you.

Sarah sat down with her wine glass, "You spoil them."

"No more than you do Grayson. I saw the present on the bed for him."

"It's just a bubble mower. It will help him walk and he loves bubbles."

Andy giggled, "Thank you Sarah. I am sure Sam will enjoy putting it together. Even more so when Grayson is running around mowing your yard with bubbles."

A little while later Andy decided it was time to head to bed. "Grayson going to get up early. I am going to call it a night and see you two in the morning."

Andy shut the patio door when Sarah turned her attention to Sam, "Well."

"I have a plan."

"I hope so because you're killing me."

"You sound just like Oliver and Traci."

"So what do you need me to do?"

"Can you babysit tomorrow night?"

"Of course."

"There is this movie she wants to see. I am going to offer to take her and go from there."

Sarah smiled as she stood up to hug Sam. "Got it, operation date Andy is a foot."

Sam hugged her back. "Just don't freak her out, ok."

Sarah and Sam entered the house as she turned back and looked at him, "I won't. But I swear to God, I will run you over with my car if you screw up again."


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter. Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…**

When Sam woke up, he heard voices in the kitchen. He wandered into the kitchen to see Grayson covered in oatmeal. Sarah's kids were talking, while their mother and Andy drunk coffee at the counter watching the whole lot with amusement. Grayson saw Sam and squealed with delight, banging his hands on the tray as Sam sat down next to him. "Hey buddy, what are we eating this morning?"

Grayson tried to hand Sam his spoon. "That is ok, buddy. I think I will just have coffee." Grayson nodded, "Juice?"

Sam smiled, "Yep buddy, Sammy's juice." He took the mug that Sarah was offering to him and took a sip. Grayson picked up his cup and took a sip too. He started banging his cup on the tray. Andy walked over with a wet towel and asked, "You done little man?"

"Up"

"First I have to clean you."

Grayson struggled to get up, "Up" he whined.

Once he was clean Andy pulled him out of the high chair. She had difficulties hanging onto him though. Her son leaned away from her using his small hands to push off her chest as he put his hands out to Sam. "I guess he wants you." Andy raised an eyebrow at him.

Sam put his coffee down and took Grayson. "He just wants my coffee."

Grayson started climbing in his lap and tried to reach his coffee. "See."

Andy put her hands up; "He can't have any until his is twenty."

Sam chuckled, "Its not like I am going to run out and get him a sippy cup from the java shop. We'll start small with dipping his fingers in it to suck.

Sarah and Andy turned around not amused. Sam raised his hands, "I am just kidding. I think I am going to put together a bubble mower for him." Sam handed Grayson to Andy and went to find the present.

* * *

An hour later, all were outside. Sarah's kids were running around playing with a football and Grayson tested out his new lawn mower with Uncle Sammy hot on his heels to make sure that he didn't need any help. "He can pull himself up if he falls you know." Andy took another sip of her coffee.

Sam frowned at her.

Sarah patted her arm, "He can be over protective."

Andy smirked, "Don't I know it. Did I ever tell you about the time when I was five months pregnant and was working the desk. This guy came in…"

"I do not want to talk about that. EVER!" Sam did not look amused at the two of them.

"Can we talk about the guy who decided to…"

Sam glared at her, "Not unless you want to see me angry again."

Andy put her hands up in surrender, "Ok, ok…"

Sarah chuckled, "So Sammy what are your plans for today?"

Sam shot her a look, "I don't know? Hang out play with the kids, be slugs."

Sarah smirked, "What about you Andy? Have you seen that new Wahlberg movie yet?"

Andy put her coffee cup down. "I saw that it was out, but I haven't seen it. Going to the movies is a little bit more complicated now a days."

"Why don't Sammy and you go see it? I mean, you have free, trusted babysitting here. In case you have forgotten. I do actually have a husband and Brian is coming back tonight. So we can trade, we can babysit for you tonight and maybe you can watch the kids for us tomorrow so we can do a date night. You two can go to a movie tonight and try to be adults."

Andy liked that idea, "What do you say Sam, see a movie that we don't have to pause all the time because of Grayson?"

Sam smiled, "That sounds great. Maybe we can catch a dinner after the show too. You know, to eat without wearing the food from buddy."

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

Sarah winked at her little brother. She was proud of herself. But Sam just kept paying attention to Grayson as he giggled, talking away as he mowed the backyard with his bubbles.

* * *

Andy and Sam stepped out of the movie theater and started walking to the restaurant a block away. They had picked a simple Italian restaurant. Sam wanted to go to a family owned, local place that they had been to before. He didn't want the place to look to romantic and spook Andy. The tables had a candle in the center and light music in the background. It was the perfect place for both of them to have a nice, quiet meal with a bonus getting to act like adults.

Andy looked up from the menu, "Thank you for coming to the movies with me."

"No problem, I am glad you let me come. It's nice to sit and do nothing but laugh, be entertained for once instead of doing the entertaining."

"I totally understand, Grayson just is one big attention hound. " Andy smiled as she sipped her wine.

"Speaking of Grayson, what are you doing for his birthday? It's three weeks away and I haven't heard you talk about plans."

"I still haven't decided. I am not sure if I want to have a big party or do something small and call it good. I mean, yes he is turning one. But still, I just not sure I am up for a huge party. Everyone will shower him with more gifts than necessary and people will be asking me how I am holding up. I not sure I want to do the question and answer session of the party."

"Just let me know what you want to do. I already know what I am getting him."

"Sam, you are the worse than anyone else when it comes to presents. You know, he only has so much space in his room."

"Nope this is perfect for him. Remember when I made Nick's shadow box for you."

"Yeah."

"He kept wanting to play with the tools when he was with me. Well I found online this cool workbench and it comes with all kinds of cool tools. Plus as he gets bigger there is a leaf blower, jackhammer and even a little tool belt for him to wear. Just like mine."

Andy shook her head while smiling. "You know he is going to hammer and poke the cat."

"Ahhh, sergeant will survive. He knows to run when Grayson pulls on his fur."

"Ok, but the first time he hammers me awake I am calling you!"

They both started laughing at that.

"Well, I could get him a toy drum and see how long you last with him."

Andy rested her chin on her hand and smiled mischievously. "That would turn into a only at Uncle Sammy's house toy."

The waitress came back and they placed their order. They chatted all through dinner and desert. As they left the restaurant Andy grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her. "Thanks for a lovely evening. It means a lot to me."

Sam pulled her even closer, "No problem. We should make this a regular thing. Going out and having adult time."

"I would like that."

Sam stopped in front of his truck. He turned to look at Andy. "Can I ask you something serious?"

Andy looked at him questioningly. "Anything Sam."

Sam grabbed her hands and looked at her, trying to find the words. "Can we talk about possibly trying to date?"

"Sam please do not fix me up with anyone. I hate blind dates. They never work well when Traci tried. You know when…" she trailed off.

Sam shook his head, _dang it_ he thought. "Andy. Andy. I meant…"

Andy cracked a smile and reached for his face, "I know what you meant. I am just giving you a hard time."

Sam shook his head, "I know that this is not going to be easy. I just want to give us a try. I want to be a permanent part in Grayson's and your life. I promise you I don't want to replace Nick. I just want another chance. A chance to show you I can do this and just maybe we can get back what we once had. "

Andy took a deep breath and Sam continued.

"I was stupid to walk away. I know I regret it. But I also know, that it will never be a mistake for you. You got the most adorable little boy out of it. Yes, I caused you so much heartache but I know you think Grayson is worth it. It was our path in life to hit that speed bump and wall in life. Now can we try to walk around the wall and start over?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter. Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…**

Andy stood there in shock. She couldn't help but tense. Her experience had taught her that she needed to brace herself for the joke that was sure to follow.

He watched her wait for a minute, thinking. "If you think I am going to joke about it, I'm not."

Andy took a deep breath and whispered, "Ok, let's try."

Sam spread his arms and hugged her. Her torso pressed firmly against his chest, he picked her up off the ground swung her around excitedly. "Thank you, thank you. I promise you I will do my best to make this work."

Andy giggled, "Ok. But I swear to god if you walk away again, I'll tell Oliver to hunt you down and shoot you."

"Not going to happen Andy. Not going to happen. Sam put her down and reached for her hand. "Ready to head to Sarah's?"

"Yes." All Andy could do was smile.

* * *

Later that night, Andy sat on the porch with a glass of wine when Sarah came and sat down next to her. Before Andy could say anything Sarah explained, "He is upstairs making sure Grayson is tucked in and good for the night."

Andy smiled, "He is so good with him."

Both women were unaware that Sam had approached the door to the porch and had paused when he heard his sister talking to Andy. He knew he should make his presence know, but he stopped out of sight and waited.

"Yes. Yes, he really is. That little boy adores him. I have a question to ask you though. Andy, are you scared about giving him a chance?"

Andy took in a deep breath and squeezed her glass a little harder. "I don't think I am scared. I love him. Always have. Always will." Andy frowned, "Don't give me that look Sarah. I may have been with Nick, but that only happened after I thought I had lost him for good. I thought it was all over. Done. So I tried to move on. He broke up with me. And I tried to fight for him. I begged him to talk to me for six weeks. After that I didn't think that there was any hope left. I was so lost. I was too scared to go home. It was bad enough that I was having nightmares about being attacked in my own home, but I felt like I had no one; that I screwed up everything with Sam; that is was all my fault. I mean who would want to love me, I killed Jerry. "

Sarah frowned at her and started to correct her. Andy and her had already hashed out a long time ago that it was not her fault. She thought Andy had gotten past that.

"Don't give me that look Sarah, I know now it's not my fault for Jerry dying, the of the rest of the mess is. But at the time, I just knew it was. So I asked for advice. Only it was the wrong person. I was grateful that someone was there for _me_, so when she persuaded me to leave Sam behind I listened to my mother. Then when I finally made peace with _the end_, he threw me for a loop. But I listened to my mother when she told me not to be that girl and just get away from him. I think I never really realized back then that she didn't like Sam. So yeah, I took the UC spot, went a way and came back. I ran again. Imagine my surprise when I came back and realized that he had moved on. I figured he didn't really love me, just loved the idea of being in a relationship with someone."

Sarah frowned, "Now you know that was not the case."

"I do. But I didn't know that then. And he kept pushing me away. And Nick was there for me the whole time. He kept me grounded. He understood me. He would talk to me and I would talk to him. We were a good match, Nick and I. It was nice to feel loved. To be cherished and I felt like I was a part of his life. He was so excited when we found out I was pregnant. I was in shock. I didn't have a clue what we were going to do. But he just smiled and said it would all work out. Then he was killed. I was almost killed. I was crushed and without all my friends at 15, you, Sam, my Dad I don't think I could have done it. I probably would have self destructed and ran again."

Sarah patted her arm and gave her a comforting smile. This had been the most she had heard Andy talk about Nick. Most of the time Andy avoided the subject but all she could think about was to encourage her to talk.

Andy took a sip of her wine and sighed.

"Your mom really doesn't like Sam?" Sarah frowned.

"No. She says I shouldn't be that girl and that Sam made me that girl. Mind you, I didn't know this until she found out that I was pregnant and it was Nick's. She raved about Nick and how Sam was so wrong for me. I figured she was right: He had moved on, I had destroyed everything for us by leaving and Nick was helping me pick up the pieces. I could see myself having a future with Nick. I really could. All the while I knew in the back of my mind I knew that I still loved Sam. But I could have him, so I settled and went on with my life. Only to have my life turned upside down for a while."

"Oh, Andy."

Andy started to cry, "I don't think I could survive him leaving me again when it gets tough. I know that I would go through it all again to get Grayson. He is my life. But if Sam is not serious and just likes playing house, I don't think I can survive a losing him too."

Sarah moved even closer to her and embraced her, "Oh, honey. I know the fear is there. Just talk to him. Make him understand how you feel. I have a feeling he has learned and grown from all this. Just like you. You two need a fresh clean start. Rule number one should be no bringing up the past in an argument. Talk about it, deal with it and move forward.

"Thanks Sarah, I really appreciate you listening to me. You and Sam have been really been my rock since Nick died and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!"

"No problem. Let me get you some more wine."

Andy handed over her glass, "Thanks."

The moment Sarah had closed the porch door behind her and saw her brother standing there in the darkness her expression became serious. She grabbed her brother by the arm and pulled him behind her into the kitchen, her face wore a stern expression. It had been a long time since Sam had eavesdropped on his sister's conversation. Now he felt like he was twelve again. "I take it you heard us."

"Erm yeah. I mean, I knew her mother didn't like me. Just by the way she treated me. But I was so wrapped up in my grief that I didn't realize she was scared. Ungh, I am so stupid. I forgot my girlfriend got attacked in her own home. I am such an ass. Sarah, it kills me that she had to go through all that."

"Like I told her: no going back. You can't change the past, but you can change your path moving forward anytime. Go out and sit with her."

When Sam opened the door he could see Andy sitting on the porch swing with a serious expression on her face. He didn't know what to make of that. Was she silently grieving for Collins? Was she remembering all the ways Sam has messed up? Was she reliving the attack? Careful not to frighten her, he walked out onto the porch and sat down next to her. Tentatively he took her hand. "I am not going anywhere and will do anything to prove it."

"I know Sam. But you do realize I am the one that left you more than once? You sure you want to do this? I don't think I can take losing Nick and you for forever. I want this to work!" Her voice was soft. Sam couldn't detect any resentment in it. And then she leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. They were still in the same position by the time Sarah came back with Andy's glass.

Andy looked up and smiled. "Thank you."

All three of them sat and talked until Andy couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. Andy stood up, "I need to get some sleep. The little man will be demanding my attention way too early in the morning."

Sam stood up and kissed her forehead. "I'll just wait up with Sarah for her husband. Sleep well."

Andy squeezed his hand and headed upstairs.

As soon as she was out of earshot Sarah looked at him, "She knows you are afraid. You know she is afraid. Just take it easy and love her."

Sam looked down at the ground. "I know. She means too much to me. Grayson means too much to me."

"Ok, you better not mess this up. I just want to point out here that I know a pretty good place to hide your body and no one will ever find you."

"I think you will have to take a number." Sam felt her hand brush over his forearm. When he looked up, he saw the stern expression on his sister's face had softened.

"Just take it easy. Don't push. I know you want to marry her, but maybe you should give her some time to get used to the idea of you two dating first." With that Sarah handed him a ring box.

Sam closed his sister's hand around the velvet. As much as he wished to take the ring from her and give it to Andy right then, he knew he could not and would not risk anything this time around. "Sarah, she is no where near ready."

"But when she is, you'll be prepared." Sarah pried his fingers open and placed the box on his palm. He felt the texture of the worn velvet stimulate his skin as his sister shared some more of her wisdom. "Dote on her, love her and never stop."

Sam and Sarah heard the front door open. Sarah motioned for her husband to come out and join them.

"Hey Honey," Brian leaned in and gave her a kiss. He turned to look at Sam and held out his hand, "Hey Sammy, how are you? Surprised to see you here."

"Just up for a break. Andy had a rough shift and since we had some time off, we came up to relax."

"Always happy to have you."

Sarah giggled as Brian wrapped her in another hug, "missed you."

"I missed you too. Sam and Andy have offered to pick up kid duty tomorrow night so we can go on a date."

"Great, I have the perfect place in mind."

* * *

When they finally made their way back to Toronto, Grayson was exhausted. While Andy carried her son upstairs, Sam took their bags out of the car. In the past, whenever he had dropped them off, he had never allowed himself to linger. He had made it his own little symbol not to pull up behind Andy's car. As much as he wished for it, it was not his home. So he had always parked curbside. Now his truck sat there behind Andy's car and Sam didn't know what to do with himself. Awkwardly, he put the bags on her sofa and waited for her return.

When she came back into the room she smiled, "Do you want a drink before you go?"

"Nah, just this will do."

Andy looked puzzled at him as he walked over to her. He placed his hands around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. As her whole body tingled, Sam kissed her with so much passion and she could feel it right down to her toes.


End file.
